Yatterman: Secret ID
by Rocky and CG
Summary: Complications arise when Doronjo finds out our heroes' secret identities.


Yatterman: "Secret Identity, da-koron."

"Uuuuggh," groaned the femme fatal Doronjo as she, Boyacky, and Tonzura peddled their three-seated bike down the road. "Why do we never win?!" she whined.

ANNOUNCER: Let me explain! This the Dorombo gang. A trio of thieves infamous for their scams and always losing to the heroes of this series: Yatterman!

"Speaking of Yatterman," Boyacky spoke up. "Was it me or did Yatterman-1 seem really ticked at us?"

"What was his problem, man?" Tonzura shook his fist in annoyance. "He was completely nuts."

ANNOUNCER: Ah, I can shed light on that. You see, last night, Yatterman-1 had a horrible nightmare involving you three.

"Oh?" Doronjo looked off-screen. "And did you see this nightmare, Yama-chan the announcer?"

ANNOUNCER: What? Oh, no. I wasn't even in the recording studio and besides that's private! Though…if someone, like the readers, wanted to see the dream, they can click on the link.

Doronjo rolled her eyes and continued peddling. "No thanks."

"Hey, hey! Wait a minute here. That's not fair!" Boyacky protested. "Why are we getting punished for something that happened in his dream? We didn't do anything!"

"We seem to get punished for less though," Tonzura said and the other two couldn't help but agree.

"Speaking of punishment..."

The three gasped. "Lord Dokurobei!" they all yelled at the voice emanating from the red skull ornament on front of the bike.

"Time for a punishment scarier than your mama's!" he said.

"Aiiyyeeee!" And their cries could be heard over the landscape.

ANNOUNCER: Ouch! That looks painful. Anyhow, let us join our heroes, already riding into the sunset. Yatter! Yatter! Yatterman!"

By the time Yatterman-1, Yatterman-2, Omochama, and Yatter-Wan got back to the workshop, it was already night. Yatterman-1, Gan, pulled out a remote and opened the garage doors. After Yatter-Wan parked in his usual spot, Gan immediately jumped off, changed back into his blue jumpsuit, and grabbed his toolbox.

Yatterman-2, Ai, after switching back to her normal clothes, looked at Omochama who shrugged, not sure how, and even if he wanted, to address Gan's behavior.

Ai sighed and thought about trying a more indirect approach. "Hey, Gan-chan," she said walking over to him.

"Hm," he replied not looking up from his tinkering on Yatterwan's left wheel.

"Before it get too late, how about we get some dinner?" She tapped her cheek. "Maybe we can go to that little café and talk?"

"Ah," he trailed off. "Sorry, but, uh, I'm not that hungry, really, Ai-chan. And, besides," he tighten a bolt, "I just want to finish these repairs," he said, all the while not looking at her. If he had, he would have seen her annoyed expression.

Yeah, she was over this approach. "Oh! What's wrong?" She stomped her foot.

"Huh? W-what makes you think something's wrong?" He kept his eyes on his work.

"For starters, you've been avoiding eye contact with me every since the battle? Do you know how awkward that victory pose was?"

"And," Omochama waved one of his little fingers, "during that battle you tried to take on Dorombo all by yourself."

Gan paused and shifted "...The fire of justice in my heart blazed brightly today…?" He rubbed the back of his head. "I had to show those villains my righteous fury."

"Mm, but it's just Dorombo," Ai said and sat next to Gan. "No reason to get so worked up over them." Gan said nothing. "Hmm? Right, Gan-chan?" She smiled at him. Not that he saw it. Ai pouted. "Gan-chan, you're acting 65% weird."

"Ai-chan would say Gan-chan is being 100% weird, but he's always a little weird," Omotchama said.

Seeing no way out of this, "Actually," he tilted his head towards her, "I guess I am a little hungry, Ai-chan."

Ai put on a little smile, she was making progress. "I'll fix us something then." With that, she got up and headed towards the kitchen. Omochama followed her.

Gan groaned and rested his head on Yatter-Wan's side. Did he really have to explain why he acted like a rampaging fool during the battle today? That he dreamt (dreamt!) the Dorombo gang found out their secret identities and caused them harm. That seeing the real Dorombo, like they always have, attack Ai brought back the crippling fear and panic from that nightmare? "Gaaaah," he grumbled. So much for being over that dream, he thought.

Then again it was Dorombo, so he didn't felt bad about beating up them; he just felt bad he overreacted in front of his teammates. They were so shocked they didn't even question when he barked out "Victory Pose!" He could just imagine what Ai and Omochama were saying in the other room.

"Ai-chan…" Gan mumbled. What was even worst about the nightmare was that it happened right after he dreamed about him and Ai being intimate. Gan started to blush. Ai and him were friends and the most they've ever done was hug. So, he had no idea why he dreamt that. Well, he did understand the sex part (he was a 13 year old boy, after all) but not the confessions of love. It wasn't that he didn't like Ai, but…

"Oh, why couldn't it be a super cutie like Atsuhime or Kyoto-chan! They're so hot!"

"Krk!"

"Huh?" Gan turned his head and saw Ai standing over him with a tray of food. Oh shoot, he thought; he said that out loud?

With a nerve twitching on the side of her head Ai placed, slammed, the tray of sandwiches down and grabbed one of the glasses of water. She dumped the ice-cold water on his head.

He jumped up with a jolt. "Ah! Ah! That's cold!"

"Good. Because you sound like you need to cool down," she said as she grabbed the other glass. She readied to splash that on him too, but stopped when he held up his hands in protest. She narrowed her eyes, made a low groan, and sat the glass back on the tray. "So." She placed her hands on his hips. "Now do you want to tell me why you're acting so weird tonight?"

Gan started to stammer. After all, he didn't want to say.

"Tonight? Heh, he's been weird ever since he's woke up from that nightmare." Everyone looked at Yatter-Pelican.

"P-Pelican!" Gan leaned forward and glared at him.

"What?" Pelican asked and Yatter-Wan rolled his eyes at his fellow mecha. "You woke up screaming and been acting weird all day."

"But if he took on Dorombo by himself, go Gan-chan!" Yatter-Ankou waved his fins in cheers for Gan.

"You two…" Gan rubbed his head and closed his eyes.

"Honestly, Gan-chan," Omochama walked up to him, "is that all? It was just a dream."

"I know that!" he screamed.

Ai chuckled. "Oh, be easy on him, Omochama."

"Ai-chan." Gan smiled at her.

"One time his mom told me," and Gan's smile vanished as Ai continued her story, "when he was really young, Gan-chan had a nightmare so bad he couldn't sleep without a nightlight for months. It was so bad, he even lined up his toy soldiers to form a barrier around his bed." Gan's jaw dropped. How could his mother do that to him? Telling Ai that story! "One morning his dad went in to check on him," Ai continued, "and what he didn't know was that Gan-chan also rigged up a trip wire so if anyone, or thing, hehe, came in they would be pelted by the toy's play guns." Ai giggled. " Apparently Gan-chan got such a scolding!" The mecha couldn't help but laugh at the cute story, except Yatter-Wan, who did had a tough time holding his bemused smile.

"Ugggh!" Gan sank to the floor and pulled his hat down as far as it could go. Ai chuckled and sat down next to him. He looked from under his hat to glare at her. She smiled and wiped his face dry with a handkerchief. Then held up a sandwich. He begrudgingly took a bite and, as his hands were still dirty from his earlier tinkering, continued to let her feed him.

The Yatter-mecha smiled at the two and soon the workshop was back to normal.

The next day the Dorombo gang, still sore from the previous battle, were out walking in normal clothes (well, not their normal clothes but clothes everyone else would consider normal) on the streets of a shopping center. As they walked, Doronjo checked over a few lists.

"Okay. Okay." She handed Tonzura and Boyacky each a page. "Now, Boyacky," she pointed to him, "be sure to get the brand lotion with the red lid, not the green one. Mmm." She rubbed her face covered with only her fake glasses that looked more like a mask. "These punishments are so bad for my skin."

"Ah, but you're still as beautiful as ever, Miss Doronjo," he said.

"Hmm." Doronjo smiled, eyes closed, and she flipped her hair; she knew she looked good.

"Hey, Bonyanyan, since you're heading that way, can ya get me some soaking salts?" Tonzura shuffled his feet. "Yatterman-1 stomped my foot hard yesterday."

"Ah." Boyacky rubbed his hand. "And it really hurt when he karate chopped my weapon away too."

Doronjo grimaced but didn't rub where Yatterman-1's boot met her posterior. "He was so...so...savage..." She glanced away, biting her lower lip and placing a hand over her heart.

"And da nerve of that guy, makin' a bad quip afterwards too!" Tonzura complained.

Remembering the line, Doronjo smiled and chuckled. She looked up and Boyacky and Tonzura stared at her unamused. "What? Oh, just go shopping already!" She pushed them towards the department store.

They mumble as they walk ahead and into the store. Two minutes later Doronjo walked past the doors glancing inside.

"Perfect," she said seeing the closest employee was a young man in his twenties. She knew how to deal with guys like that. She then waited another 10 minutes before walking in herself. "Oh hello, excuse me." She walked up to the man's counter. "I was wondering if you can help me. You see, I'm a little lost and I was looking for 5th street," she said as she leaned over in her low-cut blouse, exposing maximum cleavage.

The young man saw but looked away. "Down the street there is a police box if you want directions," he said deadpan.

"Er...haha...one so close by?" She looked past the clerk, trying to see if Tonzura and Boyacky were almost done. She couldn't see them, so hopefully she had some time to charm the fellow. "Oh, well, thank you so much for telling me. Hmmm." She glanced at the products on the counter and, in her tight mini skirt, wiggled her butt. "Ah, look at the nice selection of colognes you have. Hee, I'd love to get some for my boyfriend." She winked at him. "That is if I had one." She looked dreamily at him and giggled.

The man sighed in annoyance and hung his head a little lower "Well, ma'am..."

"Haha...ma'am?"

The clerk continued. "Perhaps you would be more interested in the make-up counter behind me." He looked at her. "They do give away make-overs."

Doronjo's jaw dropped. She couldn't even fathom a reply. Instead her temper flared. She slammed her hands down. There was no chance of charming this guy, so she didn't care anymore. "The hell I need a make-over for?" she yelled.

"Oh, no... it's not that you need one..." He couldn't look her in the eyes for that one. "It's just something complimentary we offer to customer. Feel free to take full advantage of our services."

"Why you...I'll have you know~"

"Hey!" The clerk yelled suddenly, catching her off-guard. "What are you two doing?" He was looking past her. Doronjo looked too: Tonzura and Boyacky, coats both full, were trying to make a break for it.

"Crap, we got caught. Time ta run!" Tonzura took off.

"C'mon, Miss Doronjo!"

"Oh!" she fumed, fleeing with them. "You're a big, stupid jerk!" she yelled at the clerk.

"Hey!" He ran out the store and called for the police. "They're shoplifting!"

Then, because the police box was so close, an officer blew his whistle chasing after them.

"Boyacky, do something!" Doronjo yelled as they ran.

"Ah, I wish I could, Miss Doronjo but I can't reach my weapon with my hands so full." He glanced down at the stolen loot.

"Tonzura?" she asked.

"I'm in the same spot as Bonyanan, Miss Doronjo."

"Drat," she cursed. "Okay, split up!"

"Right away, Miss Doronjo!" The two said as they ran down separate roads.

Seeing the cop decided to chase after one of the other two, Doronjo had a laugh. Better them than her. Her running slowed and soon she found herself walking in front of a display case of mirrors. She sighed. "The hell is wrong with that man? Doesn't he know sex appeal when he sees it?" She looked into a mirror and she frowned. "Ma'am?" Her shoulders sunk. "I'm only 24." She continued to stare at the mirror. "Maybe the punishments are getting to me..." She turned away from the mirror, dejected, and started to walk away, not even looking she was going. "Ah, who to thought I'd end up, ah!"

She crashed into, what the hell was that? A flying piece of metal? She thought as she was falling backwards. She braced for the impact until a strong pair of arms wrapped around and grabbed her, holding her inches from the concrete.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked.

"Oh?" Doronjo looked up at her savior (he called her 'miss!'). The handsome young man's eyes just seemed to sparkle and she soon found herself lost in them. "Oh...uhh...yes...thank you."

He flashed her a smile, quite literally as his teeth glinted, and he lifted her back up. She missed the brief warmth of his arms around her. "Glad you're okay, miss."

She smiled again at being called 'miss' by someone so charming.

"I'm okay too, koron..." Omochama complained.

"Haha, oh sorry about that, Omochama." Gan rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face.

Omochama shook his head and flew back up to apologize. "I'm so sorry about that, lady. I was talking to Gan-chan here and didn't see you coming."

"Ah, no. It's alright...ah..." Doronjo narrowed her eyes and stared at the little di-shaped robot. The gears turning on his face got the gears in her head turning. This couldn't be...

"Well, glad you're fine, miss." Gan tipped his hat towards her. "See ya." And him and Omochama walked away.

Sooner than you think, Doronjo thought as she, unknown to them, slowly began following them. She continued after them for a bit, images floating her around head as she tapped her chin. When they pasted a shop with merchandise on display outside, she swiped a handkerchief and started pressing on it with her fingernails.

She soon saw Gan fumbling with his pockets and then he pulled out his phone to make a call.

"Darn it. Ai-chan isn't picking up," he said after a moment. "Omochama, I don't suppose you know the number for that rotary part do you?"

"No idea, da koron," he said. "I'll call the others."

"No, no good. The part's in the kitchen and not even Yatter-Ankou's antenna can really reach it."

"How about I run back to the shop and call you with it?"

"Sounds good. See you later then." He waved as Omochama headed off.

Doronjo ducked behind a tree as the robot passed by her. She peeked out and smiled. Perfect, he was alone. She continued to follow him; she had to wait for the right moment.

Her moment came. He turned to walk down a street, vacant and board, and she walked right behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?" he turned and quickly she tied the handkerchief, now a mask with the make-shift holes she made, around his face

She knew it. Looking at him with a mask on only confirmed her suspicious. "Yatterman."

"Urk! Yatterman? N-no..." He quickly ripped the mask off. "I can't be..."

Doronjo laughed and it scared Gan. "Oh, don't try to deny it. You look just him, sound like him, and you're walking around with his little robot. I know it's you."

"...W-who are you?"

Doronjo smiled. "I guess we both have our secrets. Eh? Gan-chan?" She trailed his chin with her finger.

Gan quickly grabbed her wrist and tightly squeezed it, his stare intense.

"Ow, so rough. Just like yesterday, huh? Well, I won't hold it against you."

Gan muttered under his breath, knowing who she was. "Doronjo." He took a deep breath, trying not to lose it. "What do you want?"

She smirked. "Oh, I can think of a few things...but now isn't the time to really talk is it?" She nodded her head towards the sounds of footsteps from other shoppers. Gan didn't take his eyes off her, but let go of her wrist. "That's a good boy," she said. "Now, tomorrow at noon I want you to meet up with me at the La Petit Madeline Restaurant. Bring your wallet. I would say let's meet up for dinner tonight, but I have plans." She shrugged her arms. "Come alone of course."

"What are you plotting,"

"Ah, ah," she admonished him. "Tomorrow." She winked and started to walk away. "Until then, au revoir."

And Gan, shocked, remained there in the exact spot for a few moments, people passing by him, until in a sprint he rushed back to the workshop, the fears of his nightmare slowly eating away at him.

He reached home just as Omochama arrived.

"I thought I was coming back for the number?"

Gan, panting, leaned against the wall. "Where's Ai-chan?" he asked between breathes.

"I think she went up all the way up to the attic." Yatter-Ankou pointed up with his fin.

"Is everything okay, woof?" Yatter-Wan asked seeing Gan's pale face.

Without saying anything, he shook his head and ran up to the attic.

Ai was hunched over a few boxes, pulling out them out and inspecting them to find whatever she was looking for, when he found her. "Hmm? Oh, Gan-chan, that was fast. What's wrong you look like you've seen a gho," he knelled down and grabbed her shoulders.

"You have to get out of here," he said looking straight into her eyes.

"W-what is it?" she asked, alarmed.

"They found out who I am."

"Found out who, what?" she ask confused by all his panic.

"Dorombo! Dorombo found out I'm Yatterman!"

Ai gasped. "Oh no!" She brought her hand to her lips. "Gan-chan, what are we going to do?"

"I told you. You have to leave." With that Gan let go of her, stood up, and went to face the window. "They know who I am, but not who you are yet...Number 2." He shut his eyes tight and shook his head. "If you leave now,"

"I am not leaving you, Gan-chan."

"Ai-chan...please. What if they,"

"Gan-chan!" He quickly turned his head to see her standing, hands on her hips. "You're overreacting. You need to calm down. What is with you and Dorombo these last two days? Is this about, is this about that nightmare you had?" Realization drew on her face. "Was Dorombo in this nightmare?"

Gan glanced away.

"Gan-chan, what has gotten you so spooked." Gan didn't answer her. "Please tell me," she asked gently.

And something in her voice made him finally say it. "I dreamt...that they found out who we were, where I live, and... they killed you. They killed everyone."

"Oh Gan-chan..." Ai stepped up to him and lightly wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she tried to calm him. "Gan-chan, I'm going, everyone is going to be okay." Gan closed his eyes. "We handled Dorombo before, many times."

"I don't want you to get hurt..." Gan opened his eyes again.

"Look." She softly pulled out of the hug but left a hand on his arm. "I'll start wearing my mask around the shop and when I come and go. They won't find out who I am."

Gan raised his hand to touch Ai's cheek. "I'm still scared." He looked into her eyes.

They were filled with concern and compassion. "I'll be okay. I promise." She leaned into his hand and blushed. "Besides, I'm safest with you."

And Gan tried to rationalize his fear. About the fearsome dream, about Ai. He found himself leaning towards her, his head lowering. Ai made a little noise but didn't dare move. It wasn't that he didn't like Ai...

An explosion came from the workshop.

"Ai-chan!" Gan screamed. Grabbed her. Held her against a wall. Used his own body as a shield while other smaller explosions went off. There was a break in the noise. He let go of her, running towards the fireman's pole connecting all the floors to the workshop

"Gan-chan!" she called after him, her baton already drawn.

"Pelican!" They heard Omochoma yelled. "Where did you get those fireworks and why in the world did you set them off inside?!"

"I didn't set them off!" Pelican yelled back. They just got caught in my turbines. It was an accidi, blaarrrh! Ah, cold! Yatter-Wan, what's the deal? Whaaah!"

"Very irresponsible, woof!"

Ai looked down the hole, breathed out a sigh of relief, and sheathed her baton back. "Phew. Thank goodness Yatter-Wan has those fire-hoses." She placed her hand over her heart. "What a scare though. Huh?" Gan grabbed her wrist and started dragging her downstairs. "G-Gan-chan?" He didn't respond. He didn't say anything till they were both out the front door.

"You need to leave right now," he said.

"Gan-chan, stop being so paranoid!"

"You heard me." He ignored her plea. "I want you out." He blocked the door from her. "Until Dorombo is taken care of..."

"You need me." She pointed at herself.

Then, with a completely straight face and in a calm voice, he said: "I don't need you."

Ai opened her mouth to say something. It never came out. Gan's words cut so deep she didn't even realized she had started crying until a tear had already rolled off her cheek. All choked up, she turned and ran. Her sobs could be heard all the way.

When she was out of sight, Gan sunk down on the steps and buried his face in his hands.

"Ai-chan..."

Night came and went, and the next morning the workshop carried a somber mood.

"It's okay. I understand, da koron." Omochama sadly said to the person on the other line of the phone. "Could you just tell her we miss her and hope she'll be back soon? Thank you, Mrs. Kaminari." Omochama disconnected the line and placed the phone back inside of himself. "I just spoke with her mom," he told the other mecha. "Ai-chan doesn't want to talk to anybody right now, not even us."

The mecha, dejected, sighed and then glared at Gan. Gan, for the most part didn't seem to pay them no mind. Ever since last night, his movements had been slow, lethargic, as if the spark in his life was gone.

"Omochama," Yatter-Wan spoke up, "Maybe you should go visit her."

"Don't do that, Omochama," Gan said.

"Hmpf." Omochama crossed his arms. "Don't forget that Ai-chan is the one who made me and I don't have to listen to you."

"And don't you forget Dorombo could be watching the place and you'd lead them straight to her."

Omochama conceded and joined the mecha in looking dejected.

Gan rubbed the back of his head. "It's only temporary," he offered. "We're going to get Ai-chan back safe and sound."

"If she even wants to come back," Pelican muttered.

"Oh, she'll come back," Gan said and the mecha narrowed their eyes at him. "She'll come running back...to zap me full charge with that electric stick of hers." He half-smiled, almost looking forward to that electrocution. The mecha gave a small smile too; they also, at the moment, enjoyed the idea of Gan getting shocked.

"So," Gan continued and held up a sheet of paper. "Can you guys finish putting up these new security features?" The mecha agreed to. "Alright then." Gan looked at the clock. It was almost noon. "I have to go now," he said as he slowly walked towards the door.

"When will you be back, Gan-chan?" Yatter-Ankou asked.

Gan sighed. "Soon as I deal with the devil." He left the shop and closed the door behind him. He didn't want to do this, he thought as he looked at his kendama. He really didn't want to do this but he knew what had to be done.

Meanwhile back at the liar of the Dorombo gang.

"And then I punched dat cop!" Tonzura said to Boyacky as he held his flexed bicep, recalling the event from yesterday.

"Yes, yes, Tonzura, but I was asking about after you punched the cop and we came home."

"Well." Tonzura rubbed his chin. "Miss Doronjo seemed a little too happy after getting back. She did spend the rest of the evening soaking in the tub, but that's nothing unusual."

"She was daydreaming the entire time in the tub too. What was really annoying was how much she was sighing and cooing about him," Boyacky held his hand to his face and then spoke with a falsetto, "Oh, Yatterman." Boyacky gagged. "Blah! It still makes me sick. Anyhow, then she found out I was peeping and she punched me good."

"I really hate that guy. Bad enough he's already got a cutie, but fer Miss Doronjo to make googly-eyes at him!" Tonzura shook his head then thought of something. "Hey, Boyanyan, does this dialog seem awkward to you? That we're takin' about what we know happened last night?"

"Yeah, but we need to give the readers some exposition."

ANNOUNCER: It really does save on unnecessary scenes. Anyhow, let us join Doronjo who is getting ready for lunch with Gan-chan.

"Ah, I'm glad I pushed this date back to today," she said to the mirror. "I still can't believe I'm not ready yet."

ANNOUNCER: Especially since Doronjo didn't have plans last night like she told Gan-chan.

"Oh course, I had no plans! I just didn't want to seem desperate." She, even though had already did so 4 times before, picked up her hairbrush and started brushed her hair again. "But now that I have Yatter-man...I mean Gan-chan under my thumb, I'm going to exploit him for all I can. Hmm." She placed the brush back down. "First I'll have to do something to make him break up with that little girlfriend of his."

ANNOUNCER: If only Doronjo knew Gan-chan already said things to Ai-chan to make her~

"Ai?" Doronjo said upon hearing the girl's name. "The Japanese word for 'love'?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "His love interest's name is 'Love'?"

ANNOUNCER:...Ah...Er... You weren't suppose to hear...

DIRECTOR: Hey, Yama-chan, you needed to wait for the screen change before that last line.

ANNOUNCER: I-I'm so very sorry. I just had a long night and I didn't even get a cup of coffee this morning and...Ah, man...I am so sorry.

"Anyhow." Doronjo put her fake glasses/mask on. "It's almost noon," she said sing-song. "I want to be fashionably late but I don't want to be too late." She hummed a tune as she headed out of her room.

"And where are you headed to, Miss Doronjo?" Boyacky asked.

Doronjo,who had no problem lying and conning people (her own subordinates included), decided to just tell the truth. "I've blackmailed a handsome young man into buying me an expensive meal at La Petite Madeline." Well, a half-truth.

Tonzura and Boyacky looked at each other.

"You don't suppose..."

"It can't be..." they wondered, guessing who this handsome young man was.

"Hey!" Doronjo yelled at them. "You two stay here and finishing writing out the rest of those letters from the 'Nigerian Prince.' They've been a success so far and they better be done by the time I come back." The two grumbled. "Bye for now." She winked and shut the door behind her. She continued humming a happy little song as she walked down the alley way.

Doronjo never saw the person looking at her from the shadows. She walked right past and never saw Yatterman waiting for the perfect opportunity. Yatterman watched Doronjo leave. It didn't matter. Once Doronjo's goons were taken care of, their boss'd be a cinch. Even though it'd still be a tough fight with Tonzura and Boyacky, Yatterman had to go through with this battle: Their last. Dorombo had to be dealt with once and all.

Back in the lair Tonzura and Boyacky fiddled with a device, having no idea Yatterman was outside.

"Okay, this thing should write the letters for us." Boyacky placed a pen in the machine's hand and a stack of paper nearby. "Now we can go spy on Miss Doronjo."

There was a knock at the door.

"Huh?" They both looked confused.

"You expectin' anyone?" Tonzura asked. Boyacky shook his head and Tonzura went to the door. Opening it they saw no one. "Weird," Tonzura muttered then, upon hearing a sound below him, looked down. "Hey, it's cute lil toy." It was one of those small dog toys that, when wound up it, walks and barks. "Ah, I guess this is Dokurobei's..." The toy exploded.

"Ahh!" they both screamed and fell back from the force of the explosion.

"What in the world?" Boyacky yelled and wiped the soot from his goggles. "They don't explode till after his message!"

Then, crashing through the glass ceiling, shards flying every where, came Yatterman who landed safely.

"Yatterman!" Tonzura pointed.

"Two!" Boyacky shouted.

Ai charged her electric baton and into battle with a war cry.

At the same time, Yatterman-1, Gan, waited outside the restaurant. This sucked, he thought. Here he made Ai cry last night and today he was treating Doronjo to a nice lunch. Speaking of which, Gan looked over the prices. Yeah, this was going to be fun explaining to his dad why a fancy restaurant was on the Yatterman account. He groaned. Maybe after everything was sorted he'd take Ai here. The place had a lovely atmosphere and smelled delicious (for the cost of a meal, it'd better be yummy). Some more time passed and Gan found himself sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. "I wonder what's Ai-chan's up to?"

Ai was currently fencing off Tonzura while Boyacky was reloading his blaster with custom pens.

Gan watched a flock of birds fly by. "I hope she knows what I'm going through just to get her back." After all, all that mattered was that she was safe.

Ai screamed as she thrown against a wall. Panting, she got up quickly and then jumped out of the way of Boyacky's blasts.

"Yoo-hoo~" a voice called for Gan outside the restaurant.

Gan got up. "Okay I'm here. What do you want?"

"Ah, straight to business. Though you certainly don't look it." She glanced at his usual blue jumpsuit and touched the edge of his collar.

"Sorry if I didn't feel like dressing up."

"Hmm." Doronjo half paid attention as she trailed her finger along the edges of the fabric till it reached just above where the slider of the zipper began. She began to draw circles on the exposed areas of his pecs.

"Do you mind?" he asked, embarrassed.

She looked at his eyes. "You know...Gan-chan." He cringed a little at the use of his name. "You look so young without your mask on."

"That's because I'm 13 years old."

"Thirteen?! You're that young?" she asked, completely surprised. Though, she thought, that would explain why he was almost a head shorter than her. Oh well, he still had some growing to do.

Gan shrugged. "Yeah. So how old are you, Doronjo?"

"Tsk, you never ask a girl her age or weight."

"Ah...you're also not suppose to cheat and steal from people either."

Doronjo smiled. "Mmm, you're going to keep me on my toes, aren't you, boy." She looked away, made a face, and mouthed 'Thirteen?' before gesturing towards the door. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, I guess," he started walking.

Doronjo coughed: "Ahem."

Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Gan, without even looking behind, held an arm out. Doronjo took it.

"Thank you," she said as they walked in.

Back at Dorombo's lair, now in shambles from the fight, the three combatants sat on the floor panting from exhaustion.

"Ya know," Boyacky took a few more breaths. "You got some nerve attacking us like this."

"We're not even after a Dokuro Ring." Tonzura wiped the sweat from his brow.

Ai fanned herself with her hand. "What did you expect?" she managed to huffed out. "You, you," Ai took another moment to catch her breath. "You found out Number 1's secret identity and it was only a matter of time before you found out mine."

Tonzura and Boyacky looked at each other. They sure didn't know his identity. Though they had an inkling who did.

"So, little miss," Boyacky said, "is that what you planned on doing? Killing us before we found out your secret?"

"What?" Ai looked at them shocked. "Kill you? No!" She shook her head. "I was just going to beat you up and hand you over to the police."

"Oh, ha...right." The two of them rubbed their heads, thinking of how much jail time they'd accrue with all their various frauds.

"C'mon, I am an ally of justice, for goodness' sake."

"Yeah, yeah. So, Ms. Ally of Justice, if you're here where is Mr. Ally of Justice?"

"That..." Ai pouted. "He..." She tried to hold back tears but she was too tired from the fight. "He wanted to protect me so he kicked me out." She wiped her tears away.

Granted, if they just haven't fought to a stand still with her, Tonzura and Boyacky would, like they usually do, try to take this opportunity to hit on her, but they were ticked off.

"So you don't know where he is?" Tonzura said more than asked.

Ai shook her head.

"Yeah...What if we told ya he was on a secret date with Miss Doronjo at some fancy joint?"

"What?" Ai looked up. "No, you're lying," she in disbelief.

And, in a blink of an eye, without missing a beat, they were sitting at a small Japanese table holding cups of tea.

"Miss Doronjo just left for a date with a handsome young man, after a night of swooning over Yatterman-1." Boyacky grumbled about that.

Ai looked down at her tea, looking very distraught.

"And now we find you here," he continued, "after he kicked you out saying we know his secret identity. Well, here's the truth, and you won't get this from us often: We don't know it. So, if we don't know it, and there's only one other member of us left, who does?"

Ai said nothing.

"Yeah," Tonzura, "well, we're gonna head to dis place. It's called La Petit Madeline. I'm sure your boyfriend's there eating it up with Miss Doronjo."

Ai's eyes went wide. "...I don't believe you."

Boyacky shrugged. "Either way." He started drinking his tea. "If you'll kindly leave now. I believe you can show yourself the door: It's the one you blew up." Boyacky was almost finished his tea and looked at the bottom of the cup. A red skull looked back at him.

"Revere the master!" it said.

"Gah!" Boyacky let go of the cup and it spun on its side on the table till the bottom of the cup faced them. "D-Dokurobei!" Him and Tonzura bowed down.

"That's right. I am Lord Dokurobei, the god of thieves and...and... is that Yatterman-2?"

Ai, who been as still as a deer in headlights, couldn't respond.

"Ah, no! No, no, no way, Lord Dokurobei!" Tonzura pushed Ai's head down so she was bowing in front of him too.

"It's Miss Doronjo." Boyacky rubbed his hands together. "You see, she's doing laundry and the only clean clothes she has is her Yatterman-2 disguise."

"Hmmm." Dokurobei pondered. Believing the jig up, Tonzura and Boyacky started sweating. They braced themselves when they heard Dokurobei softly chucking. "Ah, yes...Doronjo. How good to see you again." Boyacky and Tonzura silently let out a breath. "Let me tell you the location of the next Dokuro Ring."

"Ah, Lord Dokurobei, perhaps you could just whisper that to,"

"Silence!" he shouted at Boyacky. "You will find the next Ring at the trendy French restaurant: La Petit Madeline.

All three of them glanced at each other.

"French food," Dokurobei started on his little lesson, "is regarded as some of the most delicious cuisine in the world with its rich flavors and exquisite sauces. It's truly a treat."

"Hey," Tonzura whispered, "what a coincidence Yatterman-1's there with Miss Doronjo." Ai fumed and glared angrily at him.

"So retrieve the Ring," Dokurobei continued, "or face punishment!" The cup began to blink off and on.

"Ah!" Tonzura and Boyacky grabbed Ai and held her in front of them.

"What?! Oh no! No!" she screamed trying to break out of their gripped. She spied on them enough times to know the cup was going to explode.

They continued to struggled until Boyacky opened one of his eyes. "Hey, it's gone."

The three looked and sure enough the cup wasn't there. Tonzura and Boyacky let go of her and shrugged.

"That was close, Boyanyan."

"I know, I thought for sure we'd get busted for having her here. Anyhow," he turned his attention to Ai, "if we're done..." He pointed towards the crumpled remained of the door and then him and Tonzura headed to the mecha room.

"C'mon, Ton-chan, we need to hurry with these finishing touches." They had been working a few moments when Ai came in.

"You're still here?" Tonzura asked.

"He's not going to be there...at the restaurant," she said.

"Hmm, then why aren't you running off to tell him the Dokuro Ring will be there?" Boyacky didn't take his eyes off his work.

Ai picked up a wrench, sighed, and started to tighten a bolt. "He doesn't need me..." and kept on helping with the tinkering.

Tonzura moved close to Boyacky who was also confused by her actions. "Wasn't she just trying to stop us? Not to mention she's a Yatterman?" he asked in a low voice.

Boyacky shrugged. "Women..." He shook his head confused. They didn't stop her though, she was quite the mechanic, and soon they completed the letter mecha in no time.

"What am I doing?" Ai asked, she too was confused by her own actions.

"Yeah, we're wondering that ourselves, but thanks for the help."

"Do you do windows too?" Tonzura joked.

"Anyhow, since you're in this deep, want to come with us to reel your boy in?"

Ai shook her head. "He's not there! Especially not with her."

Tonzura had already got into the mecha and Boyacky offered a hand to Ai. "Then no harm in joining us then, eh?"

Ai frowned at the offer. "Fine! I'll go. I have faith in him; he won't be there!" She took his hand and he helped her into the mecha. As Ai sat down in Doronjo's seat, she ignored her screaming heart: This was wrong. This was all wrong.

"Next stop," Boyacky yelled from outside the mecha, "La Petit Madeline!" He got in the mecha and it blasted off.

On the ground, his hand holding a skull marked letter, from a 'Nigerian Prince' with the building's address on it, Omochama watched as they left. "Oh no, Ai-chan! This is trouble, da koron! This is big trouble, koron!" he yelled as he ran back to the workshop.

Meanwhile at the restaurant,

"For the mademoiselle the escargot stuffed mushrooms, the ratatouille, the pork rillettes, beef consomme, and the wine poached salmon with figs. And for the gentleman 'just the soup' as you requested." The waiter placed the bowl down in front of Gan, who stared bug-eyed at the spread, before excusing himself from the table seated outdoors.

"Didja have to order so much?" Gan rubbed his head, filled with the image of his wallet sprouting Pelican-like wings and blasting away.

"Oh, you do talk?" Doronjo smiled. "You've been so quiet."

"You did enough talking for both of us. 'Sides, it's hard to talk about...my identity and all."

"Ah," Doronjo waved her hand dismissively, "let's not talk 'business'. I just want to enjoy a nice lunch." She took a sip out of her wine glass. "Besides, I do enjoy being treated by such an attractive young gentleman." She winked at him.

"Ya know...there are other ways of meeting people."

Doronjo shrugged. "Not as fun."

"It's not very fun for me."

"That's what makes it so fun." She took a fork and dug into her ratatouille. "Seeing you sweat this whole time; it's a wonderful little payback for all the times you've beaten us." She took a bite. "Mmm! This is so good! Also a great payback is that you're paying for all of this!" She continued to eat while Gan groaned. "And since you've defeated us so many times I'm planning on having you treat me many, many," she smirked at him, "more times."

"Y...you..." Then Gan stopped to think. Just treating her to meals? Really? Gan crossed his arms and stared at her. He had to make sure. "And what if I don't?"

"Hmpf, well you better do as I say, Gan-chan, else you want me telling all your enemies your secret identity."

Again, Gan stopped to think. "Dorombo is our only enemy."

"Eh?" Doronjo asked shocked. "What do you mean us? We're your only enemy?"

"Yeah." Gan nodded his head. "Just you guys."

Doronjo slammed her fists down and glared angrily at him. She then waved over to the waiter. "Hey! Some creme brulee and a bottle of Dom Perig~," Gan freaked and grabbed her hand to pulled it down before she could order the ridiculously expensive (almost $300 a bottle) champagne.

"Hey, dear," he forced the word, "don't you think you got enough?"

"You only pick on us," she grumbled low. "I'm going to make you pay for that." She continued to stare at him, waiting for his next move.

Gan gritted his teeth and made a noise of frustration. Damn, he had to resort to that. He gripped both of her hands and held them. "Gee, Doronjo...that sure is a pretty dress..." One of his eyes was slightly twitching.

"Good start." She raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"You look hot."

Doronjo gave a small smile. "Better. Do go on though." Gan's shoulders sank. How long did he have to keep this up?

And how long before he found out he was being watched.

"Okay, I see Miss Doronjo," Boyacky said looking out the periscope of the now flying mecha. "She's with some guy, but I can't tell if it's Yatterman-1 or not."

"How come, Boyanyan?" Tonzura asked. Ai said nothing.

"Because he's got his back towards us."

Ai started tapping the armrest of her chair, trying not to care. "It's not him..."

"I guess you could be right. I mean how many blond Japanese boys could there be?" Boyacky said with a smile.

Unable to keep her front up anymore, she pulled the periscope towards her and looked through it. Yeah, same blonde hair, same blue jumpsuit. "It can't be..." She continued watching. She scrunched her brow at Doronjo looking so smug while the guy held her hands. Then Ai was able to confirm it was Gan: When she got a glimpse of his face as he leaned down to kiss Doronjo's hand.

Her jaw dropped with an audible sound. With her eyes spinning, she slumped back in the chair, unable to process what she just saw, and steamed started coming from her head.

"I think it's him," Tonzura guessed from her reaction.

"I can't believe that guy." He shook his head. "Miss Doronjo should know better too; he's a jerk who just going to break her heart. Like that one there." He gestured to the husk that was Yatterman-2.

"Yeah," Tonzura agreed and looked at Ai. "Think she's gonna be okay?"

"Who knows?" Boyacky shrugged and then pushed forward on the accelerator lever.

Back at the restaurant, Gan had to hold back a curse as Doronjo told him: "You know, it's nice of you to say such sweet things, and I do love that lovely shade of pink your face is, but how about you smile more." Doronjo giggled and continued. "Also...eh?" She did a double take.

"What?" Gan asked unaware behind him, in the not-to-far distance, was Dorombo's mecha flying around.

"Ah...haha, it's nothing," she lied. What the the hell were they doing here, she thought. "Uhh...could you excuse me...I have to go to...the powder room. Bye." She waved and headed off.

Gan watched her leave. "...But the bathrooms aren't that way," he commented on the direction she went. "Is there really a separate powder room?" He shook his head. He shouldn't be concerned about things like that when he had this chance. "Hey waiter," he called him over and opened his wallet up. Looking away he held it up to the man. "Make it quick." After feeling his wallet a lot lighter, he got up, grabbed his hat, and told the waiter: "I'm leaving now. Tell the lady if she orders anything else, it's all on her tab."

He walked towards the front door feeling good. Doronjo didn't threaten them. Yes, she wanted 'revenge' but it involved petty things which he would no longer indulge. He really couldn't; that meal cost so damn much. He breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that he realized he didn't have to fear Dorombo.

He decided to send Ai a text to let her know he was stopping by her house. He really should apologize in person. He chided himself as he took out his phone. How could he be so stupid over a dream?

"Huh?" His cell had 16 messages from Omochama. What did he want? Gan dialed the number.

Omochama picked up and yelled rapidly. "Gan-chan! We got trouble! I'm on Yatter-Wan right now and heading,"

"Whoa, whoa, Omochama, slow down. What's going on?"

"They got Ai-chan! Dorombo has Ai-chan!"

He felt his insides go cold and his legs weak. "...What?"

"I went to their liar and saw them put Ai-chan into their mecha," Omochama continued with the same urgency. "They said they were going to the La Petite Madeline restaurant. That's the one Doronjo blackmailed you into going right?"

Gan slumped back against the wall and held his head. "Omochama, how far are away are you two?" he asked quietly.

"Not far. With Yatter-Wan's speed and traffic, five minutes."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here. I don't know what Dorombo is planning, but I'm going to stop them." He closed his phone and ran into the alley. "Yatter!" His jumpsuit came off, turned itself inside out, and fell back on Gan. With his Yatterman-1 suit on, Gan ran in the direction Doronjo headed off to.

"Well," Boyacky landed the mecha is an empty field, "we're here." He and Tonzura looked at Yatterman-2.

Tonzura poked her. "Still outta it."

"Let's just leave her here. Hopefully, by the time she recovers we'll have grab the Dokuro Ring and ruin Miss Doronjo's and Yatterman-1's lunch."

"Hey!"

Tonzura and Boyacky looked outside the mecha.

"Imbeciles!" Doronjo shouted at them as she climbed up the mecha, intent on hitting them. "What are you doing here?" She continued to complain as she opened the hatch and into the cockpit. Tonzura and Boyacky waited. "And another thing didn't I tell you to finish those...is that the other Yatterman?" She pointed at Ai. "W-what the hell are you doing with her?"

"I don't know, Miss Doronjo." Boyacky got up to shoot her a look, Tonzura joined in the glaring. "What are you doing with Yatterman-1?"

"Ah...haha..." Doronjo stepped back, looking nervous. Crap, she got caught. Wait, she was their leader. "I already told you! He's,"

"Wait right there!"

The terrible trio looked out and saw Yatterman-1 outside. "Let her go!"

"Huh?" Ai's eyes fluttered and she regained consciousness. "Gan-chan?" She mumbled. Then she remembered where she was and what she saw him doing. "Number 1!" she yelled over the speaker system. Dorombo stepped back. Ai looked quite angry. Not that Gan could hear the angry in her voice just yet.

"Don't worry, Number 2. I'll get,"

"You kissed her!"

He heard it that time. "Uh...Uh...On the hand! It didn't mean anything. Besides, we got other things to worry about like rescuing you from Dorombo."

"Rescue me? I didn't get captured."

Now Gan was confused. "So, what in the hell are you doing in their mecha?"

Boyacky leaned close to Doronjo. "There's a Dokuro Ring in the restaurant," he whispered and Doronjo looked at him surprised.

"I came with them!" Ai yelled.

"While those two are fighting," Boyacky continued.

"Y...you came with them?" Gan asked.

"Why don't you go grab it?" Boyacky finished. Doronjo nodded and slowly backed away from the cockpit as Boyacky sat back down in his seat.

"Yes, I came with them because I didn't believe you were out on a date with her!"

Gan's eye started to twitch. "You really think I went on a date with her?"

"Well, here you are."

"And you got into Dorombo's mecha even though I've been terrified of them hurting you."

"They're not the ones hurt~"

"Hey, Ai-chan, let me put this in terms you'll understand!" Gan shouted at her. "You're a 1000% stupid!"

Tears stinging her eyes, Ai couldn't reply back. Boyacky waved a finger in front of her, her attention caught, and then pointed to a button. Ai glanced back and fourth at it.

"And another thing," Gan continued to say until the Letter mecha pulled out a paper fan. "Eh?" Gan muttered out before it bopped him on the head. "Ow!" he yelled, holding the new bump on his head. "What the? Oh shoot!" He jumped out of the way before it swatted at him again and continued to dodge the proceeding attacks.

Back in the cockpit, Tonzura and Boyacky looked smudgy at each other as they watched Ai continuously press the button.

A skirt wearing skeleton with a bow popped out of the dash board. "Whose side are you on?" she asked before returned back inside.

Ai hesitated before pressing the button again.

"Ai-chan! What the hell did you attack me for? The enemy is there!" He pointed back at the cockpit.

Boyacky frowned and leaned over. "Sheesh, he insults you and doesn't even apologize? You don't deserve to be treated like that."

Ai grumbled and hit the button again, earning a yipe from Gan as the paper fan hit him.

Tonzura leaned over and join Boyacky in the instigation "Yeah, he has a super cute girl like you and he's chasing after Miss Doronjo? That ain't right." He shook his head.

Ai continued to press the button.

Boyacky and Tonzura chuckled at their handy work. They did very well at playing devil on her shoulder. Then a chibi-angel Ai popped up on her shoulder. The two stared at it shocked.

"Ai-chan," it spoke with a higher pitch of Ai's voice. "Please stop this, Ai-chan. You love him. Talk to him; you two can patch this uullllp!" the angel screamed as Tonzura flicked it off Ai's shoulder and it disappeared with a pop.

"Yeah," Boyacky continued. "Not to mention giving you this story of,"

ANNOUNCER: Hey! What is going on here?

"Oh, great..." Boyacky mumbled.

ANNOUNCER: I just got back from my coffee break and Yatterman-2 is with Dorombo attacking Yatterman-1? This is all sorts of wrong!

Ai shrunk back away from the controls.

"Yes...Please..." Gan used this moment to catch his breath. "Yama-chan, will you please talk some sense into her."

Ai fumed and pressed the button.

"Not again!" Gan yelled as he defensively held his arms up in front of him. The hit never came. "Huh?" He looked up and saw that Yatter-Wan had caught the attack. "Good job, Yatter-Wan!"

Ai gasped. "Oh, Yatter-Wan." She held a hand out. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Fine, woof!"

"Don't worry, we'll save you, da koron!"

"She's not captured," Gan told them flatly.

"Huh?" the robots went.

Boyacky spoke up. "That's right. She came with us of her own accord."

"Yeah, which is funny cuz she first came to take us down." Tonzura joined in. "Then we found out our boss is sneaking around with yer boss on a date."

"Your boss may be sneaking around but he isn't!" Omochama shook his fist at them. "It certainly isn't a date either; Doronjo blackmailed him!"

"Is...is that true, Omochama?" Ai asked while Boyacky and Tonzura scratched their cheeks and looked away.

"C'mon, he may be a jerk," Omochama pointed to Gan, who responded "Hey...", "but he's not that much of a jerk."

Ai pouted and glance away. "But I saw him kissing her hand..."

"He did what now?" Tonzura and Boyacky yelled, both annoyed.

"It wasn't anything like that!" Gan shouted back. "I was literally kissing up!" Gan grumbled. "Will you get out of there already?" he yelled at Ai.

Ai put her face in her hands. "I really am an idiot," she whined. Then, with a sigh, she reached down to undo her seat belt. However she couldn't find the release button to it. "What kind of seat belt is this?"

"Ah, it's not one," Boyacky said.

"Huh?" Ai blinked a few times.

"Here let me show you." Boyacky pressed another button and more restraints latched around Ai's hands; she was trapped.

"Hahaha!" Tonzura laughed and poked her cheek. "We got you!"

One of Ai's eye started twitching, she was stunned though not surprised; she should have seen that coming.

Gan rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, we'll get you outta there! Yatter-Wan, attack!"

"Umm..." Yatter-Wan looked at Dorombo's mecha.

"Gan-chan," Omochama flew over to him, "How can Yatter-Wan attack the mecha without hurting Ai-chan."

"Oh, right," he said, having forgotten that important detail. "Damn!"

Boyacky chuckled and pressed another button. The mecha sprouted five more arms, each sporting a weapon that looked like rolled-up newspapers. Yatter-Wan gulped before the mecha used those newspapers to smack him on the nose.

"Yatter-Wan!"Ai cried out as she struggled in vain against her restraints. "Yatter-Wan, don't worry about me. Please fight back!"

No way Yatter-Wan could do that, but he could at least defend himself. With the next blow of the newspaper he fell forward with it and blasted his fire hoses at their mecha. It forced the mecha back, disarming it in the process.

The two mecha looked at each other. They had reached a standstill with the Dorombo mecha without its weapons and Yatter-Wan also unable to attack. Soon the two started to sweat.

"Hey, Boyanyan," Tonzura said.

Boyacky pressed a button to turn the speaker system off. "Yes."

"How long we gonna keep this up?"

Boyacky shrugged. "Seems pointless to attack now. 'Sides, we're just stalling till Miss Doronjo gets back with the Dokuro Ring."

Ai groaned. She had planned on stopping them from taking the Dokuro Ring, but that plan, like everything else today, had gone to hell.

"I wunder how long Miss Doronjo's gonna be?"

At that moment, the hatch opened and Doronjo, in her usual black outfit and carrying the steering wheel decoration from the restaurant's hostess stand, dropped in.

"Ah, perfect timing," Boyacky said. "You got the Dokuro Ring too I see."

"And I see her tied to my chair. Boyacky..." She placed a hand on her hip. "Why are there restraints in my seat?" Before Boyacky could reply it was a last minute adjustment for Yatterman-2, Doronjo kicked him across the face. "Now what are going to do with her?" Ai frowned at her and Doronjo responded by pulling down her lower eye lid and sticking out her tongue. "Bleh."

"I dunno, Miss Doronjo, let's worry about her later," Tonzura suggested. "I mean we got the Dokuro Ring and Yatterman can't fight back. How's about we just call it a win and go home?"

"How about you two go home," she placed the Dokuro Ring against a wall, "and I continue my date."

"It's not a date!" Ai yelled, her face all red.

"Miss Doronjo, don't get involved with that boy," Boyacky joined in.

"'Boy' is right..." Doronjo softly mumbled as she looked off to the side. She continued to ignore the three's protest and walked to the dashboard to the press the button to the speaker system. "Oh, lover-boy," she called to Gan. "I'm sorry for these turn of events, I had nothing to do with this, but I'm sure we can..."

"Yeah, Doronjo, whatever you're gonna say, you can stop right there. I'm through with your blackmail so consider yourself dumped, sweetheart," Gan told her.

Doronjo slammed her fists down on the dashboard."What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna beat you." He tossed the Mecha-moto up and down a few times. "In fact, let's just skip to the chase! Yatter-Wan! Mecha-moto!" He threw the bone-shaped aid to Yatter-Wan who swallowed it.

"H-hey!" Boyacky shouted. "We still got Yatterman-2 here!"

"Oh, I know and I'm getting her back!" he yelled with such intensity it made Ai blush.

"Energy charge complete," Yatter-Wan said. "This week's special mecha go!" He leaned over, a ramp sprouting out of his mouth, and the mini-mecha walked out.

"Scissors. Scissors. Scissors."

"Everyone," Gan yelled to the mini-mecha. "Get into their cockpit, break Ai-chan free, and then wreck their mecha."

"Got it! Got it! Charge!" the mini-mecha yelled and ran.

And Dorombo stared wide-eyed.

"Well, that's not good..." Boyacky mumbled.

Doronjo hit him on the head. "We haven't lost yet! Attack!"

Their mecha now started firing rolled-up paper balls-shaped weapons at the scissor-mecha. They were dead-on hits...on the sharp ends of the blades. The projectiles were sliced in half and the mini-mecha kept advancing.

"Oh, just once I wanted to win!" Doronjo cried while biting down on a handkerchief.

"You'll never win," Ai said. "As long as there is Yatterman in the world, evil will never prevail!"

A vein started to pop on Doronjo's head. "Ah, what an annoying little line! Well," her comment stopped short upon hearing the sound of metal being ripped and then the mini-mecha cutting their way into the cockpit. "Ahh!"

Tonzura took a pole and start swinging at them and Boyacky fired his blaster. They managed to hit a few until the mecha ganged up and sliced up their weapons. During this confusion a few of the mini-mecha cut Ai from her restraints.

"Thank you!" She got up to run to the hatch.

"Oh no you don't!" Doronjo grabbed her. "They won't blow up the mecha if you're still here."

Ai yelled in frustration and made a grab for her Electric Stick. Doronjo caught her wrist before she could and soon the two were wrestling. Boyacky and Tonzura were holding a few scissors-mecha at bay. Tonzura then got the idea to use the scissors against their breathen. He managed to grab two of them by the handle. "Take that! And that!" he yelled cutting up other scissors-mecha who fell with a pathetic scream.

While those mini-mecha distracted Tonzura and Boyacky, it was up to the others to get Ai out. Which was hard since Doronjo and her were grappling, not giving Ai a chance to grab her weapon. The mini-mecha conversed with themselves, formulating a plan, and then attacked the Dorombo gang's clothes.

"What the?!" Doronjo shouted, now finding it hard to fight with her clothes being cut off.

Ai, still mad about the lunch date/blackmail, had to laugh and point at the now almost nude Doronjo.

Doronjo fumed and, when the mecha charged for another attack on her, she grabbed Ai and held the girl in front.

"Eeek!" Ai screamed.

"Sorry, sorry, so sorry," the mini-mecha apologized and blushed at cutting Ai's clothes. Ai wrapped her arms around her tattered Yatter-suit. It wasn't bad, her particulars were covered, but it didn't look good either.

The mini-mecha, seeing as their plan wasn't really working, and Ai couldn't fight back at all now, decided to just cut a big hole in the cockpit. The discarded piece of the mecha fell with a crash on the ground and the mini-mecha quickly, with their gloved hands, pushed Ai out of it.

It happened so fast, Ai couldn't land properly and she cringed as she braced for impact.

"Gotcha!" Gan caught her though.

"Gan-chan..." She looked up at him. He smiled at her and carried her away from the Letter mecha as the mini-mecha started to really trash it.

It was the usual chaos in the Dorombo's cockpit until a turnip wearing a kimono popped up from the dash board. It opened a fan. "Ora-ka-boom," it said and the mini-mecha cut up its kimono. The turnip blushed in modesty. "Oh..." and Dorombo's mecha exploded. A skull shaped cloud filled the air.

"Yes, we did it!" Gan cheered as he put Ai down. "Victory Pose!"

"Yatter! Yatter! Yatterman!" all four of them cheered.

"Yatter-Wan!" He stomped the ground and chunks of Ai's clothes fell off. It shocked and embarrassed the boys to say the least.

"Eek!" She covered herself and the camera panned over to Omochama who covered his eyes. "Oh no, da koron! The special mecha must have gotten her too! I know, I'll go get some clothes."

"I-i-it's okay, Omochama, I got it," Gan said.

"Huh?" Omochama looked and saw Gan, his face beet red and in just his unitard, finished zippering up his Yatter-suit on Ai.

"T-thank you," she said shyly, holding her hands to her chest. The loose white suit smelled nice, just like him.

"Okay." Gan turned away and breathed in a few breaths. Once he regained his composure, he turned around to yell at Ai. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"What was I thinking? What was I suppose to think? You kicked me out, told me you don't need me, you went to a nice cafe with her, and when I finally talk to you, you insult me!"

"Ah..." Gan looked at Ai speechless. Okay, so he could see her point of view but, "H-hey, this isn't all my fault."

"So 80% yours and Dorombo's fault...and 20% mine." Ai looked down. "Thank you for saving me, Gan-chan, and I'm so, so sorry I attacked you, but I guess you were right last night: You don't need me."

"W-what do you mean, stop. Look," Gan tried to process this, "I didn't mean what I said last night. I'm sorry I said that!"

"But it's true. You defeated Dorombo even with me hindering you. So, you didn't need me." She closed her eyes as she felt the tears coming. She then felt his arms wrap around her. "Gan-chan..."

"What do you mean I didn't need you during this battle? Ai-chan, you're the reason I was fighting in the first place. You're... the reason I am Yatterman." Ai slowly looked up. "I would never have finish Yatter-Wan without you, would not even known about Dorombo either, so don't believe me when I say stupid stuff like that ever again, okay?" When Ai didn't respond, Gan held her closer. "I need you, Ai-chan. I really do."

Ai smiled and, her heart feeling warm and at peace, held him back. "Oh, Gan-chan, thank you."

Omochama and Yatter-Wan, who had been silently watching, breathed a sigh of relief; things would be back to normal.

Speaking of normal.

The Dorombo gang peddled their three-seated bike down the road in their tattered clothes.

"We never win!" Doronjo whined.

"And you didn't get his full name? Jus' his nickname?" Tonzura asked. Doronjo sadly nodded her head.

"Ah, to be honest, Miss Doronjo, I don't want to seek the Yatterman out," Boyacky said.

"Yeah, if they ain't got a Dokuro Ring, who cares?"

"I guess you're right," Doronjo sighed sadly. Though that wasn't the reason she carried out this blackmail. "Speaking of Dokuro Rings." She held up the wheel to the red skull ornament. It harshly buzzed that it was a fake.

"Ah, Doronjo," Dokurobei spoke through it. "Looks like you still need help with your laundry, heh heh heh," he knowingly laughed. Doronjo looked confused while Boyacky and Tonzura grimaced; Dokurobei didn't fall for their lie. "Look up," he said.

"Hmm?" They did and something was falling towards them.

"Ah, it's that tea cup from earlier!"

The tea cup exploded in their faces, sending them flying...straight into a giant washing machine. The spin cycle turned on and they started screaming.

Yatterman 1, 2, and all looked in the direction the screams were coming from.

Gan groaned. "Was there a Dokuro Ri,"

"Yes," Ai answered before he could finish his question.

Gan took a breath. "Right...okay, everyone, let's go home," he said as he stepped up on his side of Yatter-Wan. Ai started heading towards her side, when Gan grabbed her arm and lifted her up to him.

"Uh," she started blushing, while he smiled at her. "Gan-chan?"

"The Yatterman in the white suit rides here," he wrapped his arm around her waist, "right?"

Unable to speak and her blush becoming fiercer, Ai simply nodded.

"We're so glad you're back, Ai-chan," Omochama spoke for him and Yatter-Wan, who howled happily. "I know Pelican and Ankou will be so excited too, so let's go!"

During their ride back to the workshop, Gan and Ai found themselves stealing long glances from each other before Ai would close her eyes and rest her head on his shoulder.

ANNOUNCER: That's more like it! So, let's say it again! Yatter. Yatter. Yatterman!

End

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading this story.


End file.
